darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyota
|Image = Dyota.png |NameMeaning = purpose, bright |Age = Adult |Species = African lion |Ranks/Titles = Queen |Father = Unknown |Mother = Duara |AdoptFather = |AdoptMother = |Siblings = |Mates = Nyima, Wiana |Children = Nyana, Wiya |Affiliations = Lowlanders }} The unexpected queen of the Lowlands, Dyota is a highly-respectable leader of her pride who once ruled by her litter mate, Wiana's side, until her untimely passing. She is a strong, resolute warrior of the Lowlands, and truly a representive of what to expect from her pride. Appearance Dyota's build is muscled, large, strong and tall - the way that all Lowlander warriors are built. She comes from a long line of warrior lionesses, and therefore her own build mimicks theirs, though she is several inches taller than both of her mothers. Dark, chocolate fur clings to her frame, complimented by the reserve pelt-undercoat ensemble that she has inherited from her mother, Duara, with her undercoat being a dark, muddy colours that stretches up to her muzzle and colours the tips of her toes. Her bright, curious and intelligent indigo eyes are inherited straight from Duara, though her colouring is a trait she inherited from her father - even if it looks more like she is the daughter of Nyota at times with her dark pelt. Her left side and hind legs are marred with small, angry scars from battle. Personality Dyota is inquisitive. She has been ever since she was a cub, asking as many questions as her mouth could release from the moment she was born. She is a natural leader, too, and that much is obvious to all those who know her. She has a leadership quality about her that is rarely found in most lions these days, and she inherits all the good things from Duara through her genetics, and through her growth she has become more like Nyota, too, her adoptive mother. As a cub, Dyota was playful, adventurous too, often wandering to the borders of the Lowlands and discovering every nook and cranny that made up her pride's homelands. Never did she want to stray beyond the borders though, not really, as her curiosity and adventurous nature ended within the Lowlands. Tales of her elder sister, Nyima's, wanderings also kept her mildly frightened of what lay beyond those borders. As she has aged, Dyota has inherited both of her mothers wisdom. She is caring and loving through her actions more than her words, but she is regal when the need calls for it and level-headed, like Nyota. Her temper is difficult to ignite, though when one catches a flame they best step back because she burns like a fire in the Australian bush on a windy, dry day. Still, this fire is normally kept hidden within, and it's unlikely that many will ever witness that raw, unaulterated passion. She is protective of her homelands, she adores the world around her, and she is overall a very happy, cheery lioness. Even if she tries her best to keep the cub inside locked away, there are times when her playful nature shines through, too, and she used to often be found messing about with her sister, Wiana, when she was not performing queen-ly duties. That part of her has sobered considerably since Wiana's death. History Dyota aspires to be like both of her mothers. Gentle and wise, like Duara, strong and regal, like Nyota. Ever since she was a cub, Dyota has tried her best to impress her mothers, has become everything that Nyima never wanted to be - a true heir, someone worthy of being queen. Dyota's naturally inquisitive nature meant that she asked all the questions she needed regarding the Lowlanders past, and regarding her own mothers pasts. Dyota and Wiana, the golden duo, were both more apt to be rulers of the Lowlands than their eldest sister, but neither of them protested because it was Nyima's birthright. Dyota adored her older sister, but never idolised her. It didn't make it any less painful when Nyima abandoned her for the desert. With only parting words spoke to Nyota, Nyima left and never came back. However, despite the heartbreak this brought her younger sister, there was some good in this - Dyota was finally given the role she had desired, and she was going to rule alongside her sister, too. Dyota was content with her future, and the budding romance between herself and her friend, Runako. Unfortunately, the peace that had settled itself upon her life was cruelly torn away by the unforgiving hands of time. Living until they were both old, it was not a surprise, but an unwelcome event when Dyota lost both of her mothers one after the other. Her birth mother scarcely had the time to pass on leadership of the pride to her daughters in an official ceremony, before the life faded from her body. As if this heartbreak were not enough, barely even a month later, an attack against the Lowlanders pride from the Shadowlands stole the life of her beloved sister, Wiana. Left in charge of an entire pride with no family left (as she had rejected Nyima as her own sister long ago) Dyota turned to Runako for comfort. After a night spent being comforted by his embrace, Dyota slowly found herself able to cope with the loss of her family, and she found herself taking on the other male as king. And from her union with Runako, happiness was born into her homeland yet again in the form of her two daughters, Wiya and Nyana. In order to ensure protection of both prides, and to seal the alliance between them, the Pridelands and the Lowlands betrothed Wiya to Kyan. Though when Kovu delivered his son to the Lowlands with a warning of the Agiza, not much came of it before the Agiza and their enemy was vanquished in a war. With their only fear being destroyed, Dyota and her pride were able to relax and bask in the bliss of peace, though she knew that it would never last for an eternity. The Shadowlands yet again appear a mysterious figure to the north of the southern kingdom, but as of yet, Dyota remains unwilling to participate unless the Pridelands wish it. References Category:Original characters Category:Lowlanders